The instant invention relates generally to paperboard cartons and, more particularly, to a novel die cut blank and the paperboard tray assembled therefrom.
Heretofore known extended edge paperboard trays, for instance of the type in which confections are packaged, have been assembled from plural adhesively connected blanks, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,511 to Gross. Other heretofore known extended edge paperboard trays assembled from a unitary blank, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 914,321 to Syner, have required the use of paper gussets to erect adjacent side walls of the tray, while exposing cut edges of the blank in the assembly.
Blanks of the former known type are expensive and bulky; and the trays erected therefrom are difficult to assemble. Trays erected from the latter known type blank are unstable, since the side walls thereof are not integrally connected. Also, the exposed cut edges of the assembled tray may fray, or perhaps inflict a cut upon the hand of its assembler or user. These prior blanks and trays are, therefore, unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a unitary blank which is assembled into an extended edge paperboard tray having a reinforced bottom panel, an integral construction, and non-abrasive edges.